Olvidarte me cuesta tanto
by Drea Cullen
Summary: Epilogo arriba! gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic entren y dejenme el ultimo rr XD- TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

**Olvidarte me cuesta tanto...**

Era una calurosa noche de verano... en una fria habitación de la mansión Malfoy se encontraba el joven heredero de esa gran dinastía, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio releyendo el papel que tenia entre sus manos, ya era la sexta vez que leia esa carta y le lastimaba hacerlo, pues con eso recordaba, la recordaba, recordaba a esa chica que años antes le robaba el sueño y que aun tanto tiempo después lo seguía haciendo, recordaba todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.. y recordaba tambien ese día, el día que decidió dejarla ir.. a ella.. a su chica, el amor de su vida, Ginevra Weasley.

Habían pasado mas de 5 años desde que el había tenido que abandonar a la pelirroja, en realidad no había tenido que hacerlo pero en ese momento el pensó que era lo mejor.. el creía que tendría que convertirse en un mortífago y no quería que nadie le hiciera daño y ahora tanto tiempo después todos los recuerdos volvían a él uno tras otro, como crueles puñaladas directas al corazón, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.. el primer beso.. el primer aniversario y el recuerdo mas doloroso el día que la dejó escapar.

_** FlashBack**_

Ginny se encontraba en una de las mazmorras del castillo cumpliendo un castigo que le había sido impuesto por Snape, la chica se notaba algo nerviosa pero no era precisamente el estar cumpliendo el castigo lo que la ponía nerviosa, sino la persona que se encontraba cuidándola.. ese rubio de mirada gris que la enloquecía, aunque claro el no lo sabía, hacía ya varios meses que se sentía atraída por ese chico y ni ella misma sabía por que.. Ginny estaba muy concentrada cuando dos manos se posaron en su cintura haciéndola voltear y quedar frente a frente con el objeto de sus pensamientos.. tan cerca que sentia su respiración en su rostro.. no supo en que momento el chico acabo con la distancia que los separaba.. solo sintió sus tibios labios sobre los de ella y sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por ese beso en el que se mezclaron tantos sentimientos haciendo pensar a Ginny que ese habia sido el mejor dia de su vida..

Por que Malfo?- preguntó la pelirroja cuando se separaron

Por que quise Weasley..

Y por que quisiste?- insisti

Simplemente porque me gustas.. ahora sigue limpiando-

** Flash**

Draco se encontraba guiando a Ginny hacia un aula vacía, la chica llevaba los ojos vendados...

_Draco ya llegamos??_

_Ya casi preciosa.. no seas impaciente_

_Es que no me gusta andar a ciegas_

_Ya.. ya llegamos no te quejes tanto _

El rubio quitó la venda de los ojos a la joven y esta observo sorprendida la habitación a su alrededor.. todo estaba decorado con velas y en el centro se encontraba una especie de picnic.. todo muy bien preparado...

No tenías por que Draco

Claro que si.. no todos los días se cumplen seis meses con la persona que quieres

Para toda respuesta Ginny se abalanzo sobre Draco y lo beso con toda la pasión de su alma.. pero el beso no quedó ahí las inquietas manos de ambos dieron rienda suelta a su curiosidad dando paso a una nocha que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

**Flash**

Esto no puede seguir Weasley

Por que Draco?? Dime por que??- respondio la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos

Simplemente ya no te amo- mintió el joven

Eres un estupido Malfoy!! Te odio!!-

Esas palabras le habían dolido a Malfoy más que cualquier golpe y no pudo contener unas pequeñas lagrimas que en ese momento resbalaban por su palido rostro.. sabia que había cometido un error y ya no podría arreglarlo.. y la pelirroja que en ese momento salía por la puerta ya nunca mas sería suya....

** Fin FlashBack**

Todos los momentos que volvían a la cabeza de Draco lo atormentaban.. volvió a leer el papel que tenía en sus manos.. esa carta que había escrito pensando en ella.. solo en ella.

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo,  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar,  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo,  
que solo da una faz.  
  
la cara vista es una anuncio de signal,  
la cara oculta es la resulta,  
de me idea genial de echarte,  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto  
  
olvidarte me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez  
y no se si seré sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer cosas sin querer  
  
y auque fui yo quien decidi  
que ya no más  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habra una segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto..._

No pudo soportar leer mas la carta y con furia arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura.. no podía simplemente no podía olvidarla...

Se levanto del escritorio y se acercó a la ventana.. y mirando a la luna solo atinó a decir

Demonios Weasley!! Por que me cuesta tanto olvidarte!!

**.. ¿Fin?...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno aquí estoy yo con mis paranoias.. pues es un one-shoot con posibilidad de continuación.. eso si me llegan reviews pidiéndola.. si no se quedará así no más aunque no me gusta dejar separada a esta pareja pero bueno.. la canción que sale se llama "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" y es de mecano.. muy bella por cierto...

Bueno si les gusto o si no me dejan un reviews.. ya saben

Besos

Andy


	2. 2 Ginny

Capitulo 2- Ginny 

Ginny!!.. hola?? Ginny?? Estas ahí??

Una joven castaña corría de un lado a otro llamando a su amiga.. estaba preocupada por ella.. hacia ya cinco años que la chica estaba sumida en una completa depresión, aunque ante los demás la disimulaba muy bien, Hermione era su mejor amiga y delante de ella no podía fingir, de repente la joven abrió la puerta del baño y ahí la encontró a ella, a Ginevra Weasley, con los ojos rojos y sentada en el borde de la tina.. llorando, seguramente por él, por la persona por la cual lloraba diariamente desde hacia 5 años, Draco Malfoy.

La joven pelirroja seguía muy deprimida desde que su relación con el rubio platino de Slytherin había terminado de un momento a otro y aunque hacia ya mas de 5 años de eso ella lo seguía amando desesperadamente, como el primer día.. y desde entonces para ella la vida no tenia sentido.. aunque había intentado seguir normalmente e incluso había salido con otras personas, pero el recuerdo de esos ojos grises continuaba amargándole la existencia.

_Mis días sin ti  
son tan oscuros  
Tan largos tan grises  
Mis días sin ti _

_Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
Tan agrios, tan duros  
Mis días sin ti  
_

Ginny no podía parar de recordar cada día y cada noche con él, se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos cuando la vos de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad.

Vamos Ginny.. no puedes seguir llorando por lo que no fue, eres joven y bonita.. tienes que salir adelante

Lo he intentado Mione, créeme que lo he intentado- dijo la pelirroja con la voz ronca del llanto

Pero...

Pero no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza!! Aun lo amo!!

Si lo se amiga, pero tienes que olvidarlo.... ya van a ser 5 años!! 5!! En los cuales no has tenido noticias de el

Pero es difícil Hermione.. por mas que intente no he podido.. simplemente mi vida no es la misma sin el

Pero vamos Ginny!! Hay que seguir...

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches   
Si alguna aparece  
Es inútil dormir  
Mis días sin ti son un derroche  
Las horas no tienen principio, ni fin_

Ginny no quiso salir con Hermione.. para ella siempre era fácil fingir ante los demás y darles a entender que ella era feliz y que su vida era perfecta... que tenia todo lo que se podía querer.. pero no era así.. porque le faltaba lo mas importante.. le faltaba su vida.. le faltaba.. le faltaba él.

_Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible  
Basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa _

Los recuerdos venían uno tras otro a la mente de Ginny, todos aquellos momentos "felices" que compartió junto al chico que aun tanto tiempo después le robaba el sueño, esos momentos en los que la chica vivía sumida pues eran la razón de su vida.. los días sin Draco ya no eran nada.. eran vacíos, tristes, solitarios... soledad.. esa palabra Ginny la conocía muy bien, siempre fue una chica sola.. desde el incidente de la cámara secreta, casi siempre estuvo acompañada simplemente del trío maravilla, los cuales no le prestaban mucha atención, la soledad fue su eterna compañera, hasta que el llego a su vida.. el aparto a la soledad de su vida.. y quizás es por esa razón por la cual Ginny no lo ha podido olvidar.

_Mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
Sin lunas plateadas  
Ni rastros de sol  
Mis días sin ti son solo un eco  
Que siempre repite  
La misma canción_

Las lagrimas volvían a inundar los ojos chocolate de la pelirroja al recordar el día en el que él rubio termino con ella.. esas palabras frías.. esa mirada cruel.. ese ya no te amo que la hicieron odiarlo en ese momento.. pero solo en ese momento.

_Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible  
Basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa  
_

La chica tenía que reconocer que muchas veces pensó que el volvería a pedirle perdón, a decirle que todo fue una broma.. o al menos a decirle un por que?.. el nunca le había dado una razón.. y Ginny estaba segura que en ese momento el la amaba tanto como ella a el, pero ya tanto tiempo después se había resignado a vivir así.. sin saber un por que, ahora solo se dedicaba a pensar en lo que no fue.. en un pasado que se borra.. y en un futuro borroso.

_  
Pateando las piedras  
Aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
Aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
Pedazos de niño  
Cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
Que aun me encuentro con vida   
Mordiendo mis uñas  
Ahogándome en llanto_

_Extrañándote tanto  
Mis días sin ti  
Como duelen mis días sin ti_

Caminando por la calle, bajo una triste lluvia Ginny seguía pensando en salir adelante... por primera vez estaba completamente segura de que lo quería olvidar... que lo quería dejar atrás, la pregunta hecha por Hermione se le había quedado en la cabeza ¿ y si el esta con otra ahora?? ¿seguirás lamentándote por un hombre al cual seguramente ya ni le interesas?? .. Ginny tomo la decisión.. seguiría adelante.. lo superaría.. seguía sintiendo el caer suave de las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza.. cuando algo la impulsó a mirar hacia delante.. y entonces lo vió.. ahí estaba.. él.. tan guapo como siempre con sus ojos plomo y su rubio cabello.. sus ojos se encontraron.. pero entonces Ginny bajo la vista.. y con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos se marcho en dirección contraria.. susurrando por lo bajo un:

- Como me duele estar sin ti Malfoy...


	3. aun te amo

Y AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON ESTE TERCER CAPI.. SORRY SE ME DEMORE LO QUE PASA ES QUE ENTRE QUE ESTA PAG ESTUVO DAÑADA… LUEGO MI PC SE ECHO A PERDER Y TOCO ESPERAR HASTA QUE ME COMPRARAN EL NUEVO.. Y LUEGO TENER QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP ( QUE YA LO TENIA HECHO EN EL OTRO PC) PERO GRACIAS A NACILMEBLACK NO TUVE QUE HACERLO.. MIL GRACIAS AMIGA!!! ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A NACILME POR SALVARME LA VIDA Y A MI GRAN AMIGA ARWEN CHAN POR DARME LA IDEA DE LA CANCION… BESOS A LAS DOS….

**3. Aun te amo...**

La había visto.. a ella.. a Ginny, a _su _Ginny, pero ella había salido huyendo.. por que?? , Draco no podía explicarse esa reacción, decidió seguirla, la admiraba desde lejos, ella, físicamente, seguía siendo la misma Ginny de la que se enamoro en Hogwarts, su figura esbelta y su blanca piel en contraste con su rojo cabello, seguía siendo hermosa y de eso no cabía duda.. 

Draco la vió entrar a una cafetería para refugiarse de la lluvia que en ese momento ya se hacia más fuerte, decidió esperar unos momentos para después entrar tras ella.. al entrar al local su mirada recorrió todas las mesas hasta que al fin la encontró en una casi al fondo del lugar.. se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme.. pero en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y la valentía que sentía Draco se esfumo.. solo esa mirada lo hacia sentir vulnerable.

Ginny se encontró con esa mirada gris.. Draco estaba ahí y se dirigía hacia ella.. no sabia que hacer.. su mente había dejado de funcionar, sus manos empezaron a sudar.. todo su cuerpo reacciono ante esa presencia, pero ella lo disimuló muy bien, había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás y este era el momento de probar, de probarse que tenia una voluntad fuerte y que por mas cosas que el rubio le dijera ella no volvería a caer.. no una vez mas.

El joven llegó frente a la pelirroja.. solo unos cuantos pasos lo separaban de esa chica a la que había añorado durante casi 5 años.. este era el momento de decirle cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que la extrañaba, que nunca la había olvidado, solo había un problema.. sería capaz él, un Malfoy, de vencer su orgullo y declarar sus sentimientos??.. eso era prácticamente imposible.. seria incluso mas fácil que Harry y Voldermort se hicieran amigos.

Ginevra- dijo Draco una vez frente a la chica

Malfoy- respondió Ginny utilizando un tono tan frío como el que había utilizado una vez con ella

Tantos años-

Si Malfoy han sido muchos años, 5 años...

Yo.. quise hablarte

No mientas..- el tono despectivo seguía presente en Ginny

Por que ese tono Ginevra? Que paso con la chica dulce que yo conocí?- a estas alturas Draco ya se había sentado frente a ella y había intentado tomarle las manos gesto que Ginny había rechazado

Ese es el punto Malfoy, La Ginny que conociste murió, murió hace 5 años, el día que la abandonaste como si fuera un objeto que se pudiera desechar-

Las cosas no son como tu crees-

Y como sabes tu que es lo que yo creo??... no Malfoy.. aquí las cosas no son como TU crees-

Pero Ginevra yo..

Tu que Malfoy?? Tu que?? me vas a decir que tu todavía me amas? Que nunca me olvidaste?? Es eso lo que me quieres decir..

YO..- Draco luchaba en su interior.. pero su maldito orgullo no le permitía hablar

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber Malfoy.. ahora por favor, no me busques más- dicho esto la chica se levanto y salio de la cafetería dejando a un Draco mas que confuso

Si.. eso era lo que te quería decir Ginevra- dijo ya para si mismo.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde ese encuentro.. Draco, no podía sacarse la imagen de la pelirroja ni tampoco el tono frío que había usado con el.. el horrible, pero muy posible, hecho de que ella ya lo hubiera olvidado lo torturaba desde que la había vuelto a ver.. se sentía culpable, arrepentido por esa tonta decisión que había tomado hacía 5 años.. se arrepentía por no haber esperado un poco más, quizás si lo hubiera hecho ellos seguirían juntos en este momento.. el había logrado hacer su propia vida sin ser una simple sombra de su padre... pero eso no le había servido de nada... su vida.. su luz... su todo.. no estaba con él.. su Ginny no estaba con él y todo por culpa de su maldito orgullo, el maldito orgullo Malfoy que no le había dejado buscarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Por su parte Ginny seguía decidida a olvidarlo.. a sacar a Draco Malfoy de su cabeza y para eso, aunque ella no estuviera muy de acuerdo, decidió utilizar un trillado refrán, un clavo saca a otro clavo y comenzó a salir con su capricho de la infancia, con el mejor amigo de su hermano, con el niño que vivió, con Harry Potter.. y aunque las cosas para Ginny iban muy bien la imagen del rubio seguía en su cabeza.

Varios meses después Draco aún seguía pensando en como decirle a Ginny todo lo que sentía, y finalmente había descubierto como...

La pequeña (o no tan pequeña) Weasley escuchó el timbre de su departamento y rápidamente salió a abrir la puerta.. cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse solo con un sobre de color verde.. enseguida Ginny supo de quien era esa carta.. y aunque en un principio se mostró renuente a leerla finalmente se decidió, recogió el sobre del piso y delicadamente lo abrió dejando caer un frágil pergamino, el contenido del pergamino dejó a una sorprendida y confundida Ginevra:

_Ginevra:_

_Otra vez camino sin dirección  
acompañado por la inmensidad  
de una noche fría y gris  
y la luna que llena el crepúsculo  
me baña en matices de nostalgia  
al reflejar tu rostro  
me siento tan triste amor  
tan infeliz, tan lleno de ansiedad  
no se que nos separo  
y como negarle a mi corazón_

_Que aún te amo  
Que aún te extraño  
Los días sin ti son como morir  
Aún te amo_

_Donde estas? no quiero perderte  
no se si piensas en mi como yo en ti  
me haces tanta falta  
que vale el orgullo si me siento así?  
si eres gran parte de mi  
donde supones que debo ocultar  
el dolor que llevo aquí?_

_Si aún te amo  
Si aún te extraño  
Los días sin ti son como morir  
Aún te extraño_

_No se que nos separo  
que puede hacer este abismo entre los dos  
no quiero esta soledad, te quiero a ti  
te quiero solo a ti_

_Aún te amo  
Aún te extraño  
Los días sin ti son como morir  
Aún te amo_

_Esto es para decirte que no te olvido_

_Siempre tuyo_

_D.M_

Ginny no reaccionó hasta instantes después... y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer... lo que no sabía era si en realidad quería hacerlo.

Draco estaba nervioso... no sabía si Ginny creería en el contenido de esa carta.. el solo sabía que todo lo que había escrito en ese papel eran sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando un sobre apareció frente a el.. desesperado lo abrió y de él cayeron dos pergaminos.. uno que reconoció como el que le había mandado a Ginny.. otro que abrió para encontrarse con la fina Caligrafía de la pelirroja

_Draco:_

_Las cosas ya no pueden ser.. es muy tarde para todo, gracias por tu carta pero debo decirte que yo si te he olvidado (N/A: Alguien le cree a esta mentirosilla??? Porque sinceramente yo no) Harry me ha propuesto matrimonio y yo he aceptado.. por favor no me busques más_

_Ginevra Weasley._

Draco arrojó el papel muy lejos.. no era posible.. Potter otra vez en su vida, y ahora quitándole a su chica, no lo soportaba.. tenía que hacer algo.. pero.. no sabía que, el solo sabia que no se permitiría perderla nuevamente.. el problema era.. y si ella en realidad lo habia olvidado???

Continuará....

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

BUENO.. OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO Y AUNQUE NO ESTE MUY BUENO ES UN CAPI QUE TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR PORQUE ES DE TRANSICION.. EL PROXIMO ES EL FINAL.. SI SEÑORITAS.. EL FINAL..

PD: MIL GRACIAS A CONNY-B, LUCIANA, GINEVRA-MALFOY17, VEGA DE LA LIRA, NACILMEBLACK (DE NUEVO XP), GINNYFOREVER Y POR SUPUESTO A SARAMELISS.. SUS

REVIEWS ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR

BESOS A TODAS

ANDY


	4. Finales ¿felices?

**4. Finales ¿felices?**

Tres meses… tres meses habían pasado ya desde que Draco había recibido esa carta tan devastadora para él, había tratado por todos los medio de olvidarse de la pelirroja, pero era prácticamente imposible, la chica se le había metido en la sangre y aunque ella le repitiera mil veces que ya no lo quería, el no se la sacaría de la cabeza tan fácil. Para el joven rubio esos tres meses habían sido los mas largos y dolorosos de toda su vida, todo le recordaba el matrimonio de Ginny, de _su_ Ginny, con el imbécil de Potter, era noticia todos los días... y es que precisamente el matrimonio del "niño que vivió" era un evento muy especial para todo el mundo mágico.. Para todo... Excepto para él, Harry y el nunca fueron amigos, pero Draco jamás creyó poder llegarlo a odiar más de lo que ya lo hacía, se había equivocado… lo odiaba aún más... Porque él, Harry Potter, el estúpido niño que vivió le había robado el amor de su pequeña pelirroja.

----------------------  
_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar,  
que me prohibe pensar,  
que me ata y desata,  
y luego de a poco me mata,  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar... **_

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar,  
porque aunque tú ya no estés,  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón,  
arañándome el alma,  
y rasgando el corazón...

-----------------------

Draco ya no podía soportar la idea de perderla otra vez.. pero esta vez si sería para siempre, trataba de olvidarla… una y otra vez intentaba sacarla de su mente.. incluso intento olvidarla en brazos de otras mujeres pero nada funcionó… su vida no era la misma sin esa chica con él, Draco nunca había sido un buen perdedor.. pero esta vez ya no hablaban de un trofeo o puntos para las casas o un partido de Quidditch.. esta vez hablaban de Ginny, de _su _Ginny y por más que a Draco le doliera, ella había tomado su decisión, tenía planeada una nueva vida y él no sería parte de ella.. ahora solo una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Draco… ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?.

------------------------------------

Toc- Toc

La puerta era golpeada nuevamente… la joven pelirroja que estaba dentro de la habitación estaba empezando a hartarse… todo ese rollo de la boda la empezaba a volver loca, llevaba tres meses en lo mismo… miles y miles de preparativos que a ella le importaban un bledo, y cada dia aparecian con algo nuevo, ese día ya la tenían más que harta, y es que como ese era el día de la boda estaba toda las casa mas agitada que de costumbre…

TOC- TOC- TOC

No se rendian.. definitivamente eso estaba empezando a sacar a Ginny de sus casillas…

QUIEN???- dijo la pelirroja exasperada

Ginny, cariño, soy yo- la voz de Molly Weasley se escuchó detrás de la puerta

Que pasa mama??-

Quería saber si ya estás lista?? Te traigo tu vestido.. estas retrasada.. la boda es en una hora!!!-

Ya estoy lista mamá no te preocupes solo falta el vestido

A estas altura Ginny ya había abierto la puerta y había recogido el vestido que su madre tenía en las manos… ya no había vuelta atrás estaba a un poco más de una hora de renuncia al amor de su vida… de renunciar a Draco Malfoy.

Ginny se miraba al espejo… no reconocía a la chica que le devolvía la mirada desde el reflejo, se veía distinta… admitía que se veía muy hermosa en el vestido de novia, pero había algo en ella que no la terminaba de convencer, de pronto, como si fuera algo obvio captó que era lo que no le gustaba en su aspecto, su semblante no era el de una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida, y es precisamente porque Ginny no estaba a punto de casarse, bueno, sí estaba a punto de casarse pero no con el hombre de su vida, al hombre de su vida lo había perdido por completo tres meses atrás cuando le dijo mediante esa carta que ella ya no lo amaba.. gran error de su parte.

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, las gruesas cortinas no permitían que se colara siquiera un pequeño rayo de sol, en una esquina de la habitación, el Dueño del departamento, el que una vez fue el Dragón de Slytherin, yacía desparramado en un sillón, en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso con lo que parecía los restos de un liquido amarillento, Whisky de seguro… la mirada gris perdida en algún lugar del oscuro departamento, solo se notaba un sentimiento en esa mirada tan fría, dolor, si dolor, porque sabía que en esos momentos Ginny, su pequeña pelirroja, estaría dándole el sí definitivo al idiota de Potter, la había perdido y esta vez para siempre… no sabía si podría perdonarse eso… pero ya no había nada que hacer, había decidido dejar a Ginny ser feliz aunque no fuera con el, y se le hacía raro verse a él, Draco Malfoy, el una vez frío, arrogante, calculador y manipulador rubio platinado de Slytherin, vencido ante la depresión de perder para siempre a una mujer, pero no, Ginevra Weasley no era una simple mujer, no, ella era la mujer de su vida…

TOC- TOC

¿Quién se atrevía a molestarlo en esos momento?, Draco simplemente decidió ignorar a aquel que estuviera perturbando su tranquilidad.

Ginny respiro profundo, había llegado el momento y ya no había marcha atrás, escucho sonar la marcha nupcial sonar, tomo el brazo que su padre le estaba ofreciendo y empezó a caminar hacia el altar, sentía todo en cámara lenta, vio a Harry de pie ya en el altar, Ginny pensó que en esa escena que tantas veces se había imaginado cuando niña, pero ese sueño había cambiado y ya no era Harry al que ella esperaba ver ahí aguardando por ella, no, en ese momento daría todo porque el que estuviera en ese lugar no fuera otro que Draco, _su _Draco, pero las cosas no eran así ella había decidido renunciar a Draco y ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sin que Ginny se diera cuenta ya la ceremonia había avanzado, pero ella estaba sumida en otros pensamientos… su cabeza estaba lejos, con cierto rubio…

----------------------  
_**¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar,  
que me prohibe pensar,  
que me ata y desata,  
y luego de a poco me mata,  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar... **_

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar,  
porque aunque tú ya no estés,  
se mete en mi sangre,  
y se va de rincón en rincón,  
arañándome el alma,  
y rasgando el corazón...

-----------------------

en un momento Ginny volvió a la realidad, todos la estaban mirando… al parecer el momento decisivo había llegado, miró a Harry

Ginny, cariño, llego el momento, aceptas?

Ah?- Ginny seguía confundida… entonces cayó en cuenta, los recuerdos le venían a la mente y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer- Harry yo….

TOC- TOC

Draco no soportó mas y se dirigió a la puerta… la persona que hubiera osado molestarlo en esos momentos, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se sorprendió al ver la imagen que tenía en frente, no daba crédito a lo que veía y no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo porque de un momento a otro y sin que el se diera cuenta una chica se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo besaba desesperadamente…

Que haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio cuando se pudo zafar del apasionado beso

Arreglo mis errores- fue lo único que atino a responder la chica

Y.. tu boda? No se supone que en estos momento deberias ser la Sra. De Potter??-

No si yo no lo quise así, no pude casarme con Harry, simplemente porque tu recuerdo no me dejo en paz ni un solo momento, y al momento de aceptar me di cuenta de que si lo hacia, cometería el error mas grande de toda mi vida

Y entonces?- preguntó el joven tomando a la chica por la cintura

Y entonces señor Malfoy, creo que tenemos una relación que retomar- dijo la chica pasando sus manos por el cuelo del rubio

No creo que su familia este muy de acuerdo

Y a quien le importa lo que diga mi…

La pelirroja no pudo terminar su frase, porque el joven rubio había vuelto a besarla, esta vez tomándose el tiempo para disfrutar de los labios de la chica, porque sabía que tenian todo el tiempo del mundo por delante

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

**OHHH DIOS!! TERMINE UN FIC… NO LO PUEDO CREER.. BUENO NO SE SI ME HA QUEDADO BIEN EL FINAL PERO SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE.. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE NO ME QUIERAN MATAR… BUENO NO SE QUE MAS DECIR AQUÍ SOLO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW Y ME ANIMARON A CONTINUAR! UN BESO A TODAS… DEBO DECIR TAMBIEN QUE SI ME LLEGAN LOS SUFICIENTES REVIEWS SUBIRE UN PEQUEÑO EPILOGO QUE TENGO PREPARADO… BESOS A TODAS**

**PD: ESTE CAPI SE SUPONÍA QUE IBA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA SARAMELISS PERO ELLA SE ENOJO CONMIGO Y NO SE PORQUE.. ASI QUE BUENO TOCARA Y.Y**

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**ANDY**


	5. Epilogo: Calido y Frio

**Calido y Frio- Epilogo**

Era un hermoso día de verano, en una cafetería en Hogsmeade dos jóvenes platicaban alegremente, en su mirada se notaba todo el amor que sentían por el otro, ellos habían luchado mucho… luchado por un amor que no era aceptado por los demas.. pero que era suyo al fin y al cabo.

_Por ese amor en contra corriente  
por este amor que nadie entiende,  
a veces no conoce fronteras  
y se desboca de mala manera _

Me arrastra como el agua del rio  
entre calor y frio,  
pero es tuyo y es mio,  
claro como una noche de luna,  
de luna llena,  
pero vale la pena

La vida de esos dos jóvenes había sido difícil… hacia dos años que estaban juntos, dos años en los que habían tenido que luchar contra todo y contra todos… porque lo suyo era un amor prohibido por la sociedad, pero era un amor puro y transparente que había sabido salir adelante a pesar que todo estaba en contra de ellos y es que nunca nadie podría aceptar la union de un Malfoy y una Weasley.

_Y a veces me lleva tan lejos,  
donde nunca he estado  
a veces se me pierde  
y vuelve al rato entre  
calido y frio,  
este amor es tuyo y mio _

Por este amor que nada pretende,  
por este amor que pica y se extiende,  
por ese amor que nace del tiempo  
por este amor que a veces ni yo mismo lo entiendo

Draco?- El joven rubio miro a la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba fijamente

Si?

Que sientes por mi?- la joven se notaba nerviosa

Draco esbozo una sonrisa.

- A que viene eso?

- Ehh... Yo... Solo...

- No se por que dudas, Ginny. Yo creo que te he demostrado que te amo como a nadie. (curse, pira is nisisorio). ¿Por que?

-Draco... yo...

_Y juega como si fuera un niño  
con cara de pillo al gato y raton,  
y a veces se muestra desnudo,  
tan fracil y puro  
que equivocarme lo dudo _

Y a veces me lleva tan lejos,  
donde nunca he estado  
a veces se me pierde  
y vuelve al rato entre  
calido y frio,  
este amor es tuyo y mio

Ginny, hay algo importante que quiero decirte- dijo Draco antes de que la joven terminara lo que iba a decir

Que es?

Es que... he estado pensando y en estos dos años en los que hemos estado juntos.. no me he atrevido

Draco… me estas empezando a preocupar

En ese momento Draco se levanto de su silla, y sacando una caja de su bolsillo, se arrodillo frente a la joven

Ginevra Weasley, eres lo que mas amo en el mundo, mi vida tiene sentido desde que estas conmigo y quiero asegurarme de que estés conmigo para siempre, harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-

Ginny estaba en shock, ahí arrodillado frente a ella estaba el único hombre al que había amado realmente en toda su vida, proponiéndole matrimonio, Ginny sentía que si no hubiera estado sentada seguramente se habría desmayado.

Cariño?- la voz de Draco la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Draco… yo… SI!! Si me quiero casar contigo-

El joven rubio se levanto y la abrazó, se sentía feliz, ahora podrían estar juntos, en ese momento no sabía si estaba en la tierra o en el cielo, solo sabia que estaba con su pequeña pelirroja.

_Y a veces me confunde el cielo  
con la tierra,  
a veces no se si va o ya regresa entre  
calido y frio,  
este amor es tuyo y mio _

Y a veces me lleva ten lejos,  
donde nunca he estado  
a veces se me pierde  
y vuelve al rato entre  
calido y frio,  
este amor es tuyo y mio

Ginny, que era lo que me tratabas de decir antes, por que me preguntaste que sentía por ti?-

es que Draco, yo, yo estoy embarazada

QUE?? Me lo dices en serio??- Draco se notaba muy sorprendido, la expresión en su rostro no dejaba dudas

Sí, te lo digo en serio, me lo confirmaron esta mañana, estoy esperando un hijo, nuestro hijo

No puedo creerlo Ginny!!!- exclamó Draco radiante de felicidad mientras daba vueltas con ella en brazos- me haces el hombre más feliz.

Dicho esto, los dos jóvenes sellaron con el mas romántico de los besos, un amor, imposible, incomprendido, pero sea como sea, un amor de los dos.

_Y a veces me confunde el cielo  
con la tierra,  
a veces noc si va o ya regresa entre  
calido y frio,  
este amor es tuyo y mio_

_Entre calido y frio… este amor, es tuyo y mio…_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno.. aquí esta el epilogo!!! Ya lo subi.. bueno solo me queda decirles a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic.. que muchisimas gracias por sus reviews que me ayudaron a continuar con esto, mil gracias tambien a mi amiga Sarameliss que me ayudo mucho para terminar el epilogo… mil besos a todas!!!!!

Nos leemos pronto

Andy

PD: la cancion se llama calido y frio y es de Franco de Vita


End file.
